Corrupt Love
by KakaDolphin
Summary: Kakashi is in love with Iruka who is already married and has a child. But maybe he still has a chance...?


Italics for past.

Non-italics for present.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake is shameless.

It is not a rumor, but a fact. Not only for his constant tardiness - his infamous quirk of appearing more than two hours late for almost every event, "it's not that I do it on purpose." he'd reason, "I came across an old grandma who needed help with her groceries. She could barely walk straight so I offered to carry her on my back thus reducing the amount of time spent helping her - _you should be thanking me guys_ \- then I came across two children who had their cat stuck in a tree. I went up to grab it, but the startled little animal jumped on my face and scratched the hell out of me. Where's the scratches you ask? Ah, they must have healed already. I had to go back home and take a shower. And then when I was coming back - the same grandma fell somewhere in my path so I went to fetch her and bring her back to her house up above the hill - and then, well, she offered me cookies, and you never refuse grandma's cookies, ever. So there you have it, any questions?"

You would think he'd be more creative after every excuse, but alas Kakashi Hatake wasn't one to care. Because he is shameless.

Not to mention his unusual habit, no matter if he was talking to someone or fulfilling his mission duties, of reading a certain porn book, that is, in public. He would be seen no where without it; if not in his hand, then his back pocket. He had read the same volume, so many times to the point he could recite a full page on que. Not that anyone asked, but it just added to another one of his talents. He could already hear the scolding of his former student, Sakura Haruno, thus left that part for the enjoyment of his own mind unfortunately for everyone else, he'd say.

"Kakashi!" The sudden call caused him to glance over in delight although it was hidden behind the cold exterior of a bored expression. Kakashi felt around in his back pocket before he handed over what seemed to be a letter folded into four bits. Iruka looked down at it disapprovingly before his eyes met the other, "And of course with a report to make my life livelier, how delightful."

The simple phrase caused a chuckle to arise from the his lips, as he watched while the young academy teacher unfolded the monstrosity, eyes skimming through the report that looked like it was done by a five year old.

"Kakashi." Iruka glanced up at him with scolding eyes. Kakashi shrugged sheepishly from where he is, "Were you injured or something?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Why do you assume that, sensei?"

"Well, this right here-" Iruka moved to hold up the report for his eyes, and pointed to what seemed like a half circle with the other half covered up by a curved triangle, "Indicates you were here a little after sunrise. And it's.." He turned his head to peek outside the window, which presented the not-so-morning sky, "A little after seven, perhaps."

Like that was the only thing wrong with it. Kakashi's one eye mimicked an upside down 'u' as an innocent smile flashed over his lips which was covered by his mask, but still visible, "Ah, sensei, I came across-"

"Stop." As if he was used to it, Iruka moved to open the drawer, slipped out a blank mission report, and slammed it gently on the table in front of him. Kakashi found his eyes drop from the teacher's face down towards the hand stretched out over the report, narrowing slightly at a particular nuisance fitted over the academy teacher's left hand. Quickly grabbing the pen which came with, he made it a habit to brush his fingers against the oblivious chuunin before bending down to rewrite his report, "What am I going to do with you?"

 _Anything you want sensei!_ Kakashi thought delightfully to himself, "Are you the only one working today?" He asked. Although there were a few people loitering about, the chairs beside the young chuunin were all empty.

"There's another one, but he's taking a small break. After the hell at 5:00, he deserves it." Iruka sighed as he kept a good eye on Kakashi's actions, "Enari-san couldn't come in. Her husband was supposed to come yesterday, though it seems the mission has escalated into more trouble than they initially assumed." Iruka moved to scratch his nose scar, "Since her daughter is young, she refuses to leave her with anyone else though as a father, I understood and let it be."

"There was no one else to help you?" asked Kakashi, his eyes on his paper.

"Not last minute, no." Iruka said softly, "The village has been accepting more and more missions as of late, mostly C and D rank, many which are presented mostly to the chuunin's and jounin's with genin teams. If I wasn't helping out at the academy, I'd probably have to do a few more of them myself."

Kakashi nodded as he stood straight and stretched out the paper towards him. Iruka smiled and approved it, setting it aside in a pile as he moved to grab for something else in a small basket which were clumped with various other scrolls.

"Speaking of your child, how is she?"

Iruka had his gaze among the scrolls, though Kakashi couldn't help but take notice at the way his face beamed at the simple mention, "She's good, we just recently got her potty trained."

Kakashi's eye crinkled at that as he looked up with a far-out look, "Ah, potty trained, those were the days."

Iruka sent him a funny look, before snorting and bursting out in a wade of giggles. It was music to his ears for Kakashi, and made the whole room feel warmer.

He knew pinning for a married man would only cause trouble. Even more so, a man with a child.

 _The unlikely pair became friends after Naruto set out to train with the legendary sannin, Jiraiya. Kakashi caught the young chuunin, many times, simply staring into the Ichiraku stand in longing. And sometimes going in - if his paycheck permit it._

 _One curious afternoon, a fairly injured and disgruntled Kakashi who had been relieved from his duty for the time being had slipped out of his house even though the hokage had demanded rest - she should have known better - and having nothing else to do ,entered the shop, amusingly so as he immediately took notice to the back of his hungry comrade. He quickly ordered one of his own, as he moved to sit in his seat beside him. And Iruka practically dropped his chopsticks as he looked in horror at the man beside him who was bare from his forehead protector and had a wrack of bandages wrapped over his head and, not surprisingly, his left eye._

 _"Kakashi-san! What happened to you? The last mission I gave you was a B rank - ah -"_

 _That had somewhat surprised the jounin as he looked at the sudden spluttering chuunin who stared down at his ramen in embarassment. He couldn't help but smile at that, "The details are confidential, sorry."_

 _"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Iruka replied as he glanced towards him then back towards his noodles then him again. Kakashi found he did that the remainder of their time together, which he found pretty adorable. He found the young sensei adorable._

 _After paying for their meal, Kakashi, ignoring the protests from his young acquaintance made sure to take him home where he was invited in especially after Iruka took note of his pale demeanor. He insisted he was fine as he sat on the couch, though closing his eyes for a full 30 seconds probably didn't help his case. He immediately grabbed Iruka effectively ruining the man's hand motions for a clone jutsu to acquire help. He was fine, he assured him, he was just a bit exhausted... though, in reality, he didn't really feel like getting scolded by one angry hokage._

 _And score, after a quick look over, he was offered a place to sleep which he accepted, trying not to sound too eager as he was offered the bed, resisting the urge to tell him they could share as the other pulled out another futon with orange covers (he didn't need to guess who used it) for himself._

 _He honestly would have jumped him right there if he had the energy, but as soon as he moved on the bed, he already felt comfortable. Iruka seriously knew how to treat his guests right as he placed a pillow behind his back for extra comfort. Soon finding himself drifting to sleep - and the next day - being snapped awake as the door barged open and a frightened Iruka - who to his surprise ( and joy) was in the middle of dressing up for his academic day, his hair looking extremely sexy sprawled across his face and his jacket only half zipped - fell and landed over the bed with his head against Kakashi's lap. Kakashi couldn't help but smile down at him, which was short lived as the intruder made her presence be known, the hokage who proceeded to chew the older jounin out for refusing to disclose his whereabouts. If he wasn't strained, and had some chakra left in him, he probably would have poofed out of there though Iruka would have despised him for it. And he throughly enjoyed him in his lap. He could only stare with blank disinterest as the fifth hokage, Tsunade Senju, continued her long rant practically ignoring the other younger subordinate in the room. Ah, and thank god he was already injured, she probably would have punched him in the face._

 _Once he was fully healed he was back on missions. He had found the exact time schedule of his young friend, and made it a habit to come in at said times. And knowing Kakashi's antics, no one suspected a thing._

 _And then one day, told that he wanted to introduce him to somebody - Kakashi went on a a short B-rank mission, and came back with Iruka waiting for him at the gates like he said he would. His movements slowing, and his eyes darting towards the shorter, slightly slender person beside **his** sensei then down lower towards their entangled hands, "Kakashi" Iruka called out with a smile, holding their hands up in their air._

 _He felt practically betrayed._

 _Apparently they knew eachother for a while. She only recently came back from a mission - the hefty chuunin she was, with long black hair tied in a drooping bun, a figure which resembled a slightly younger version of Tsunade, dressed in a red romper with cut shorts, and long sleeves. She had a kind smile, a polite bow, and a strong feminine voice._

 _Kakashi hoped that it wouldn't last much longer. He actually assumed Iruka liked him too - after all, he wouldn't move away when Kakashi 'accidentally' brushed their hands together while they were walking side by side, or leaning in close - too close - as they spoke in the mission room. Hell, the younger male would often look away and blush sometimes... How in the hell did he not like him?!_

 _One day, another mission, he comes back to the news of their engagement. One day, another mission, he comes back to find a fairly expensive looking wedding band over his friend's left hand, having already signed the papers. One day, another mission later, Iruka runs to him with news of a child in his wife's womb._

 _He knew that it wasn't healthy, nor like him, to keep his hopes up - especially after the baby was born - and "damnit, it looks just like him!" But he hadn't met anyone in his life that had the same effect on him that Iruka did.. He knew, for a while, that he was in love with Iruka. If only he could somehow get the woman and that child out of the picture..._

 _Ah Iruka, his dear sweet, kind, caring Iruka, to be defiled by an innocent kunoichi and not even know it..._

* * *

 _"Do you want to hold her?" An excited, but also a seemingly exhausted Iruka said as he held out what seemed like a petite potato in his arms, her face scrunched up cutely as she waggled her body back and forth. Kakashi couldn't help but fall in love with her eyes. She had Iruka's eyes._

 _Kakashi shrugged his shoulders keeping his hands shoved into his pockets, "I'll drop her" he told them._

 _"Oh come on Kakashi, you will not, I'm right here!" He took a step back as Iruka moved closer and looked at him curiously._

 _"Or throw her against the wall."_

 _Iruka glared back at him as he took another step, "You're being ridiculous!" He huffed, "I'm sure you'll be-"_

 _"It happened before."_

 _The room went quiet. Iruka blinked, and seemed doubtful. It was only after the roar of the exhausted new mother telling him to get her away from him was when he finally gave up and Kakashi took that moment to slip out._

 _He had never held that child since, didn't plan to ever, even though she had Iruka's eyes._

* * *

"Kakashi!" Iruka whined for what seemed like the fifth time. Kakashi blinked back into reality, and took the scroll as it was handed to him, "Another A-rank, it seems you're getting a lot of those." Iruka sent him a happy, but slightly worried smile, "Come back safe."

It took every ounce of self-control from him not to jump over the desk and claim what was **supposed** to be his. Instead, he bent down and poked the other over the forehead gaining a shocked whine in protest, "Goodnight, Iruka-sensei." He said, poofing away.

Iruka yipped as he placed his hand over his forehead and looked down with a small smile over his face. Kakashi watched him outside the window for a moment with a sigh, before going home to gather his things with what seemed to be a long mission.

* * *

 _"Kakashi, over here!" Kakashi blinked from where he was and turned around, smiling happily as he took note of Iruka, in a white with black print yukata, jogging towards him without a care. Although they hadn't made plans to meet eachother, it seemed fate always brought them together. Not far behind, Iruka's wife walked slower with a tiny bundle in her arms, dressed in a beautiful red yukata with bright flowers making her stand out, "You look handsome."_

 _"Hm." Kakashi looked back down at his friend, his eye shaping into a u. Kakashi was in a plain blue yukata, stopping just over his knees. He had gotten quite the number of looks as he walked through the festival together with Gai and Kurenai - who both practically forced him out of hiding, dressing him in a yukata he knew not where they got from. And frankly didn't care, he just wanted the bickering to stop, "You look good yourself, Iruka-sensei. I'm sure I've told you many times how stunning you look with your hair down." Iruka blinked and dropped his face, feeling his face fluster in embarrassment. Kakashi couldn't help but smile, before his attention went to the woman who was suddenly beside her husband._

 _"Ah, hello Hatake-san. It's nice to see you again." She bowed, smiling slightly while the bundle in her arms gave a strange gurgle which forced the two to pause - before he too smiled back, bowing his head quickly in politeness._

 _"Good evening, Tai-san. I hope sensei isn't dragging you around everywhere. He always gets excited at these sort of functions." Though she probably already knew that._

 _Iruka blinked at this, "I do not!" He retorted, cutting into their conversation as he crossed his arms over his chest, "It's my daughter's first festival, Kakashi."_

 _Not that she would remember it, Kakashi thought to himself, though he couldn't help but laugh. His attention moved back to the woman who, he noted, was staring at the ground, her grip tightening over her child. He knew for a while she was attracted to him. He wondered what would happen if he would one day 'accidentally' knock on their door when he knew Iruka wasn't home. Then Iruka would see the mark over her neck, and would estrange himself from his wife and the child, and then Kakashi would swoop in and-_

 _Ah, if only Iruka-sensei was the type to do that. He could see Iruka being the forgiving type, insisting they work it out, and it would definitely be a cold day in hell if Iruka were to leave his daughter. He knew how much he loved that little girl, to the point that it almost made Kakashi jealous the way he looked at her._

 _A loud pop caused their attention to move to their right, beyond the low fenced cliff, towards the sky where a barrel of fireworks were currently being set off._

 _"I'm going to take her around." Isa told her husband as the child began to grow fussy._

 _"Ah, I could-" Iruka stopped his train of thought as he earned a glare in return, and turned to look back at the fireworks sheepishly._

 _"Good day Hatake-san." She bowed her head gently and he watched her leave._

 _Kakashi then turned back to Iruka curiously, "What is that about?"_

 _"She doesn't like me following her around all the time." Iruka told him as he scratched at his nose scar. Another loud blast caused them to look up, "Ah, wow, did you see that one? How beautiful!"_

 _Kakashi glanced at him with a small smile, making an effort to brush his hand against his. Iruka blinked, and looked at him, and smiled._

Kakashi awoke to sore limbs, and a familiar but eerily dreadful scent which gave him a clue to where he currently was. As his eye slowly opened, he gazed upon the white ceiling of the building, turning his head slowly to the white walls, to a blurringly colorful mesh sitting at his window - as his eye cleared - realizing it was a bunch of various flowers stuffed into one vase... _Carnations_... He mouthed in exhaustion. He moved his hands slowly to gather strength in order to push himself up, clenching his fists in order to do so.

"Kakashi!" The distant tone almost made him fall down, but the hands which quickly closed around him, one hand over his back, the other moving to grasp one of his hands - held him up. Kakashi didn't know why he felt so surprised to see him, though he was thoroughly enjoying their contact for a moment. Fireworks, yukata... ah, right, that was a memory from a year ago.

A very good one, at that.

"You shouldn't be up..." Iruka spoke softly as he held him in place, Kakashi leant his head towards him for good measure, "It seems you depleted your chakra, you were in pretty bad shape when you came. It must have been one tough mission... "

Oh that's right, he had been on an A mission with two others. Trouble started when they were coming back - one of them had unprofessionally set off an explosive tag - although he couldn't really blame him since it was so close to Konoha's borders so no one really expected it - the force of the quick blow causing all of them to spiral in different directions. He was the first to awake to what seemed like an ambush, quickly conjuring up enough clones to spread out and fight them off alone. He had no idea what happened to the scroll nor his other teammates since he practically fell unconscious once reinforcements arrived.

"Your teammates are fine too. A couple of broken bones though they don't seem as bad as you. They will be in the hospital for a while and you too. I should get a nurse." Iruka murmured as he retracted his hands slowly, making sure Kakashi could balance himself against the wall before turning around. Kakashi moved to grab his hand and tugged him back towards him, "Kakashi, I'll be right back, I promise."

Kakashi swallowed and shook his head as he closed his eyes, moving to lean his head against him again. Iruka blinked and after a moment found himself wrapping his hands around his head, he guessed another minute wouldn't hurt.. "You're so spoiled." He whispered, comfortingly, in his ear. Kakashi just moaned.

* * *

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi glanced up from his book and over his shoulder where Iruka was walking speedily towards him, a peculiar white wrap around him which was currently holding a bouncing three-year old against his back.

"It's always a pleasure to see you sensei." Kakashi spoke as he turned his whole body towards them. Iruka blinked and glanced down to his feet flustered. Ah, there it is, Kakashi shifted to one side as he took a peek at the small presence behind him, "Babysitting, sensei?"

"It's called taking care of my daughter, Kakashi." Iruka told him firmly, but he didn't seem angry, "My wife finally started taking missions again and won't be back till tomorrow."

"You're okay with that?"

"Well, yeah, it's what we do here." Iruka scratched the scar on his nose, "As long as one of us is here with Sachi, it should be okay. I will admit I was a little worried at first since she hadn't been on a mission since her third trimester, but I know if I ever say that she'd flip me upside down." He looked around cautiously, as if someone would suddenly pop up in front of them, then towards Kakashi. Then gave an embarrassed laugh.

He smiled, enjoying the sound of **his** sensei's laugh.

"Would you like to get some tea together? I'm on leave from the mission room, Enari-san owes me one."

Kakashi hmmed, although he would love to spend time with the young teacher, he knew Iruka would probably forget about him for the little attention seeker on his back, "Hmm... I don't know sensei."

"I'll pay." Iruka offered, which made him contemplate his decision, "Oh please Kakashi, we haven't hung out in a while and we probably won't get another chance."

Kakashi was weak against those pleading eyes, "Lead the way."

Sachi reached over from behind Iruka and held a hand out to the older jounin. Iruka blinked in delight, "Want to hold- "

"Don't push your luck, sensei."

* * *

It's not so rare when a C-Rank mission turns sour, perhaps a few underestimations, a thing or two the client didn't seem to mention. It wasn't always a big deal since most of the times, the teams were usually stronger than said mission.

Things turned sour. And fast. Three chuunin's left - one came back, badly injured, with no news from the escorted client, "It was raining, we couldn't see clearly, it was too late when we realized something was wrong" Iwaki Nomora whimpered as he tried to recall their last events.. His hair was shaved, his whole body was covered, and his eyes stayed close the entire time though the croaked tune of his voice spoke volumes, "She thought something was odd, she told us... We... thought it was nothing, until it happened... blood everywhere... client gone, comrades dead." He swallowed, tried to swallow, his wife teared beside him, "S...so much blood..."

Iruka simply stared at him without a word. Behind him, Kakashi and a few other jounin listened next to the window while taking in the news. And disappearing a moment later as the hokage eyed them with a look that said 'what are you waiting for? Go investigate, idiots!'

The funeral was held for two people - Nowaki Usataki and Isa Tai-Umino. Families, teachers, people who meant so much to the two littered around their burial- the gathering was small. It was a short funeral - a cold one. After a few words from Tsunade, everyone moved to pay their individual respects until there was no reason to be there.

Iruka stayed behind. So did Nowaki's family - Iruka noted as he watched silently with Sachi in his arms who was too young to even know what death was... but her father was gloomy, and everyone looked gloomy. As Nowaki's family stood, they turned to look at them and nodded. He nodded back, shifting Sachi in his arms as he watched them leave. Nowaki didn't even get a chance to fall in love with someone. How cruel was that?

Iruka sauntered over to the grave and bent down, allowing Sachi to drop the flower down in front of it, "Isaiah, my wife, thank you for a few wonderful years and especially for giving me Sachi. You've made me the happiest man in the world. " As he felt his child begin to squirm in his arms, he stood up and turned, trying to keep his face as composed as possible. But paused as his eyes darted towards the man a few meters away from them, who had been watching silently for a very long time.

Iruka deflated, and walked over as he was beckoned.

"What am I supposed to do now...?" Iruka asked him with his eyes on the ground.

"You've already experienced death of people close to you, why is this any different? Iruka opened his mouth to retort angrily, which flopped closed as he felt his child being shifted out of his arms and into Kakashi's own. Sachi looked up at Kakashi with curious eyes and raised her hand toward his masked cheek, "So do what you've always been doing. Mourn, and keep mourning, forever if you have too. And live, for this little one." Kakashi instructed as he raised Sachi up a bit in his right arm, who laughed gently having already been taken in by this man.

If they were in any other situation, he probably would have smiled. But Iruka - instead - wiped at his eyes and allowed the other man to yank him closer and into his other free arm. And as Kakashi held both of them - Sachi - who placed her tiny palm on her father's hair and Iruka who buried his face deep in Kakashi's shoulder and started bawling - he couldn't help but think to himself,

 _Man, How shameless am I..._

* * *

R & R. One more chapter coming up after this.


End file.
